Amigos por Siempre
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Piensas que ese amigo es para toda la vida, pero despues de separarse no es lo mismo, y solo lo puedes confirmarlo con la ayuda de cierta chica gotica, descubran las aventuras que estos dos chicos tendran en su escuela
1. Amigos por Siempre

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece ****sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Este fic esta compartido con TaloDB**

**Pensamientos: **_"Se escribirá de esta manera" (En cursiva y entre comillas)_

* * *

"_Matemáticas, sala 204. Matemáticas, sala 204. Matemáticas, sala 204_" Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, un muchacho no muy alto, de cabellos verdes en punta y mirada de profundo desinterés en todo, se repetía la ubicación de su salón. No tenía mayor interés en ver ecuaciones o logaritmos, pero la última vez que se saltó una clase tuvo muchos problemas, por lo que sentaría al fondo, en un lugar donde el maestro no le viera, se echaría a dormir, y más tarde le robaría el cuaderno a alguno de sus compañeros.

Llegó al salón unos segundos antes que su maestro, lo que le dio tiempo de escabullirse hasta los asientos traseros. No se fijó en sus compañeros; era nuevo en el instituto y quería pasar inadvertido por su bien. Luego de un rato de charlas de su maestro y algunos problemas escritos, mientras pasaba la lista, ocurrió algo que jamás esperó que pasara.

- Geoff Campbell – Pregunto el profesor mientras pasaba la lista de los compañeros.

- ¡Aquí, profe! - Gritó animado un muchacho alto, de cabellos rubios que le llegaban al cuello, ojos azules y una eterna sonrisa. Claro que eso no lo supo sino momentos después, ya que no se habría inclinado para verle de no haber sido por el maestro.

- Geoff, no puedes usar ese sombrero en clases. Por esta clase lo permitiré, pero que no ocurra de nuevo – Le advirtió.  
- Si, profe, es que es mi sombrero de la suerte, pero me lo quitaré – Le comento calmado.

"_Sombrero de la suerte…_" Esas palabras rezumbaban en lo oídos de Duncan, quien tuvo que girarse para ver si lo que pensaba era cierto. Y lo era; a unos metros de él, estaba Geoff Campbell, su mejor amigo desde la infancia, quien se marchó con su padre cuando éste se divorció de su madre. Mucho habían cambiado ambos, sobretodo él mismo; hecho ahora un auténtico punk rebelde.

Con ese descubrimiento, a Duncan la clase le pareció muy corta, sorprendido por el repentino "_Ring Ring_" que escuchó, anunciando que la clase de matemáticas había terminado y era la hora del primer recreo.

- ¡Espera viejo! - Le grito el punk mientras lo veía salir.

_"¿Quien me llama viejo aquí?__"_ Se preguntó el rubio mientras se volteaba para ver al muchacho que le llamaba.

- Geoff, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el de cabellos verdes, acercándose.

- Sí, pero no sé quien eres, viejo- Le contestó extrañado.

- Pues... Como decirlo- Era extraño para Duncan; Geoff seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero el había cambiado demasiado en estos años- Soy Duncan, amigo.

- ¿Duncan?- El nombre despertó algunos recuerdos vagos en la mente del rubio; en su vida conoció a tres muchachos del mismo nombre, pero ninguno se parecía en lo más mínimo al muchacho que tenía enfrente- Creo que me confundes, viejo. Mejor me...

- ¿Recuerdas el accidente de las bicis, cuando teníamos seis?- Geoff se giró sorprendido; acaso era posible que...- ¿Aún tienes la cicatriz en el hombro?

- S-Sí- se recogió las mangas de su camisa, enseñando la marca del incidente se hacía ya once años.

- Yo también tengo la mía- Se levantó la remera, enseñando su pecho, algo marcado, junto a una cicatriz larga que recorría su abdomen- ¿Ahora me recuerdas?

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir de la mente de Geoff; las bicis, el llanto de ambos, la recuperación en el hospital, al Duncan pequeño, de melena negra y grandes ojos color cielo, los mismos ojos que ahora le miraban.

- Bueno, coincides con lo del accidente, y con algunas otras cosas, pero debes estar confundido - Le respondió el rubio algo extrañado.

-Pues... - Duncan puso a trabajar su mente; necesitaba algo que de verdad probara quien era- ¿Que tal cuando nos caímos al rio?- Insistió; estaba seguro de que hablaba con la persona, y lo probaría.

- ¿El río?

- Sí, cuando nos caímos al río jugando. Casi nos ahogamos. ¿De veras no lo recuerdas?

Como olvidarse de aquello; realmente estuvieron cerca de morir. De no ser porque habían unas ramas en el cauce del rio, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

- Aún no te creo, viejo. Me voy- El tiempo se detuvo para Duncan. Había notado la sorpresa del rubio al contarle dos de las cosas que habían vivido juntos. Sabía que era él, por alguna razón el destino los había vuelto a unir, y hasta no saberlo al menos, no dejaría que Geoff se fuera de nuevo.

- Hay una cosa mas, Geoff.

- Tengo prisa, viejo.

- ¡Espera!- Se puso frente a la puerta, impidiendo el avance del rubio- ¿Recuerdas cuando ambos lloramos porque tú te tenias que ir a otra ciudad y no nos volveríamos a ver? - Le recordó Duncan con bastante tristeza; no quería recordar ese día, pero sólo eso podía convencer a Geoff de lo que decía- Incluso me regalaste tu collar, Geoff.

- ¿Collar?- No podía ser posible, sólo una persona en el mundo sabía de eso- Viejo, no sé de que hablas… Además no puedes probar nada.

- Claro que puedo- Agregó antes de buscar en su cuello una delgada cadena con una tabla de surf de madera.

- Mi cadena... – Murmuró Geoff.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto el punk mientras veía que Geoff le quería quitar la cadena.

- Esa es mi cadena.

- Era tu cadena, me la diste antes de irte.

- Ahora dámela, yo se la di a mi mejor amigo...

- Se le diste a tu mejor amigo, y el es quien la tiene, Geoff

- ¿Acaso eres Duncan Trayson?

- El mismo, Geoff- Contestó alegre- ¿Ahora me recuerdas?

_"N__o; no puede ser Duncan Trayson y que tenga mi collar. Aunque todo indica que lo es, no puedo confiarme"_ - Aunque seas Duncan Trayson no te creo, ahora dame mi collar y déjame salir al recreo- Le dijo con bastante molestia.

- Está bien- Se rindió Duncan mientras se sacaba el objeto, con bastante tristeza- Toma…

"_Ring Ring_" se escucho el timbre de entrada a clases.

- Gracias por quitarme el recreo- Le dijo de mala manera el rubio.

- Es que...- Intentó explicarse pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de todos los jóvenes que ingresaban a clase.

La mañana transcurrió normalmente para casi todos los alumnos, a excepción del rubio y el punk. Duncan ignoraba al maestro de francés mientras pensaba si lo que pasaba era un mal sueño. No encontraba más formas en que Geoff se dará cuenta de que él era el mismo amigo de toda la vida. El tema del collar era su mejor carta, pero ni siquiera eso pareció convencer a Geoff, ¿Qué más hacía falta, entonces?

Por su parte, Geoff no podía concentrarse en la historia de su país debido al incidente del receso, ¿Como era posible que alguien supiera tanto de él?,¿Era realmente Duncan, o algún chico que le estaba gastando una broma pesada? No podía saberlo por el momento; todo este problema era, además de extraño, confuso.

Luego de otro receso, volvieron a verse las caras, esta vez en química, en la cual, por coincidencia, tuvieron que ser equipo, ya que ambos llegaron atrasados por desconocer la ubicación de los laboratorios.

- ¿Por qué llegan tarde el primer día?- Les pregunto su profesor cuando ingresaron.

- Bueno, es que... – Empezó a explicar el rubio hasta que Duncan le interrumpió.

- Yo le pedí que me acompañara a un lugar a charlar, profe. Geoff no tiene la culpa de nada- Comentó el punk, dejando a Geoff sin habla.

- Bueno, Duncan, eso quiere decir que después de clases me acompañaras a la dirección- Le ordenó el profesor.

- Como diga- Le respondió con indiferencia.

La clase prosiguió sin contratiempos, y cuando el maestro dejó a las parejas trabajar solas, los muchachos retomaron el diálogo.

- Gracias por ayudarme - Le comentó Geoff, sonriendo.

- Para eso están los amigos- Le dijo Duncan.

- Viejo, no insistas con eso. No te conozco, por lo que no somos amigos.

- Como digas...

Luego de hacer el trabajo y descansar un poco, el timbre anunciaba una vez más el fin de la clase.

- Con esto terminamos la clase de hoy, nos vemos el viernes- Les indicó el profesor mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban los muchachos- Duncan, por favor acompáñame.

Geoff se sintió tentado a decir algo, pero luego lo meditó, abandonando el salón sin hacer mayor sonido. No era propicio meterse, pero al ver a Duncan dirigirse con el maestro a dirección, comenzó a seguirlos con cuidado, para que no le notaran.

Finalmente entraron ambos a dirección. Geoff pensó si quedarse y escuchar o irse a comer. ¿Por qué debía quedarse, de todas maneras? Duncan le había salvado de un castigo, si, pero de seguro después podría devolverle el favor. Cuando estaba por irse, una mujer te tocó el hombro, asustándole.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunto la muchacha, de cabellos oscuros, piel pálida y ojos negros.

- Nada. ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el rubio curioso de saber más sobre la muchacha.

- Soy Gwen- Dijo cortésmente, acercándose al joven- ¿Y tú?

- Geoff.

- ¿Conoces a Duncan?

- Pues... Algo así.

- Yo diría que no- Se rió la joven- O sabrías que se la pasa en dirección- Como notó qu Geoff no decía nada, prosiguió- Aunque es raro que ya en el primer día tenga problemas. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

- Llegó tarde a clase- Comentó mientras se ponía junto a la puerta, para ver si podía oír algo.

- Duncan, tus antecedentes muestran una conducta que difiere mucho de los alumnos que queremos en nuestro instituto- decía una voz, que de seguro era un inspector.

"C_reo que Duncan esta en problemas_" Pensó preocupado Geoff.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- Por el momento no procederemos a sancionarte, a menos que el maestro quiera ponerte un castigo menor.

- Si me permite- Dijo el maestro- Me gustaría que el muchacho se quedase a limpiar el salón después de clases.

- ¿Lo castigaron?- Preguntó Gwen, nerviosa por no poder oír nada.

- Así parece- Comentó Geoff- Mejor voy a entrar- Dijo el rubio, levantándose.

- ¡No! ¡Espera!- Le pidió Gwen, pero Geoff la ignoró y entró decidido a enfrentar la situación.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo joven?- Preguntó el inspector al ver entrar al rubio.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo el peliverde en voz baja.

- Te devuelvo el favor- Le susurró en respuesta Geoff, para volver a dirigirse al director- Vine a…- Una vez más, Duncan salió en su defensa interrumpiéndole.

- En realidad, llamé a Geoff porque necesito decirle unas cosas- Le decía el rubio pero Duncan lo interrumpió - ¡Sólo será un momento!- Dijo empujando a un perplejo Geoff, encontrándose en el exterior con la muchacha que acompañó al rubio.

- ¡¿Gwen?! - Pregunto el punk.

- ¿Quién más, Duncan?

- Bueno- Se rascó la nuca, algo confuso- Geoff, ella es Gwen. Gwen, Geoff- Presento el punk.

- Ya nos conocíamos, Duncan.

- ¿De donde?- Le preguntó con curiosidad, para luego recordar que le esperaban dentro- Bueno, después me dices cómo se conocieron... – Se dirigió ahora al rubio- ¿Para que entraste a la dirección, Geoff?

- Te quería devolver el favor por defenderme hoy en la clase de química- Le respondió

- Pero no me lo devuelvas de esta manera, este es mi problema- Le dijo Duncan y volvió a entrar. Como no había más que hacer, Geoff y Gwen salieron al patio a pasar el rato.

- Realmente no conoces a Duncan, chico - le dijo Gwen una vez ambos se acomodaron en una banca.

- De verdad, no lo se - Le respondió mientras sacaba un sándwich- ¿Quieres un poco?

- ¡Claro!- Dijo Gwen, aceptando el trozo- Por lo que entiendo- Agregó luego de darle una mordida- Duncan te salvó de ser castigado, ¿No es así?

- Si, así fue- Le respondió con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Seguro que ustedes dos no son amigos?- Insistió la muchacha.

- La verdad, no estoy seguro.

- Eso me parece más creíble- Hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Duncan no es la clase de chico que ayude a gente que no estime.

- ¿Duncan dijo que tu eras Geoff? - Le pregunto Gwen mientras en su mente recordaba que al parecer, era el nombre de un amigo de Duncan, así como amigo de ella, cuando eran niños- ¿Eres Geoff Campbell?

- Si, me llamo Geoff Campbell- Le respondió el rubio. Ahora era cuando todo tenía sentido para la joven.

- Ya veo...- Reflexionó, pero había algo raro en todo el asunto; entre Duncan y Geoff- Por casualidad, ¿No recordarás a una chica a la que le decían Alex cuando eras niño?

- Creo que sí- Le respondió.

- Pues... ¿Me creerías si te dijera que ella es quien te habla en este momento?

- ¿De verdad? – Le pregunto mirándola de arriba a bajo, inseguro.

- Pues si, Geoff- Le confesó la muchacha- No me gustaba mi nombre, si es que recuerdas. En secundaria comenzaron a llamarme Gwen, por lo que me olvidé de Alex- Geoff no cabía en sí de sorpresa. A Duncan no le había creído, pero con ella era distinto; sabía que era ella- ¿Geoff?

- ¡Alex!- Exclamo el rubio con alegría, mientras abrazaba a la muchacha con fuerza.

- ¡Geoff!- Dijo la joven, respondiendo como podía el abrazo de su amigo- Veo que no nos has olvidado a mi o a Duncan. Me alegro.

Al volver a mencionar el nombre del punk, Geoff recordó todo lo sucedido en la mañana. Se sintió avergonzado de cómo trato al chico en la mañana, quien con su mejor esfuerzo le quiso hacer ver que era, en efecto, su más grande amigo. Al ver la cara de preocupación de Geoff, Gwen le alzó la cara, para que la viera a los ojos.

- Te noto confuso- Comentó cuando obtuvo la atención del rubio- ¿Es por Duncan?

- Si- Dijo con tristeza- Para ser sincero, no le creí nada a Duncan de lo que me recordaba de nuestra infancia juntos- Le explicó, _"Necesito hablar con él" _pensó luego- Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo ahora mismo ¡Nos vemos más tarde Alex, digo Gwen!

- Nos vemos…– Alcanzó a oír de la muchacha, antes de partir disparado hacia el edificio principal. Durante toda la hora, por más vueltas que dio en el edificio, no pudo encontrar al punk.

Luego del almuerzo, Geoff tuvo clase de física, y aunque le gustaba mucho, no se podía concentrar del todo. Se sentía mal por no haber confiado en su mejor amigo, incluso estuvo bastante tiempo conteniendo las ganas de llorar por la culpa. Una vez la clase acabó, se dirigió hecho una flecha al salón de química.

- ¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunto Duncan mientras limpiaba.

- Vine a...- No sabía como empezar su disculpa hacia Duncan- Pues…

- Ya dilo- Le apresuró- Necesito terminar antes de las cuatro.

- Es que...- El rubio seguía sin encontrar forma adecuada de disculpa.

- Creo que lo que Geoff quiere hacer es disculparse contigo, Duncan- Dijo Gwen, apareciendo desde la nada sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

- ¡¿Gwen?!

- Disculparse, ¿Por qué razón?- Preguntó confundido, deteniendo nuevamente su labor de limpieza.

- Porque no te creí cuando hablamos en la mañana- Dijo finalmente, luego de formular la oración correcta- Por eso… Es que… Tú trataste de recordarme todo lo de nuestra infancia compartida… Y yo te traté muy mal… Y…

- Tranquilo, Geoff- Se dirigió posteriormente a la joven- ¿Hablaste con el, Gwen?

- Algo así- Respondió ella- Cuando dijiste su nombre recordé quien era, y le dije que era Alex.

- Entonces ¿Ahora entiendes todo?- Preguntó Duncan siguiendo con la limpieza.

- Sí, por eso quiero que me disculpes- Se le acercó Geoff.

- Gwen, ¿Puedes ir con Trent a tu casa? Yo iré cuando termine- Dijo el muchacho acelerando el barrido- Rápido o el maestro los verá y todos tendremos problemas.

- Espera, Duncan- Se puso frente al punk- Antes de irme, quiero darte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Toma - Le dijo el rubio, sacando el collar de su bolsillo y depositándolo en su bolsillo.

- Gracias, Geoff.

- Adiós... - Se despidió Geoff pero el punk le tocó el hombro.

- Espera- Dijo antes de que Geoff se girara. Cuando lo hizo, el peliverde le dio un largo abrazo de amistad, el que duró varios segundos.

- Geoff, tenemos que irnos- Dijo Gwen, con algo de pena por tener que romper el conmovedor momento- Duncan, nos vemos luego.

- Adiós, Duncan- Se despidió el rubio antes de que ambos desaparecieran por la puerta.

- Adiós, chicos- Susurró el punk suavemente. Se sentó un momento en una silla. Se sentía raro; una mezcla entre felicidad, alivio y calma. Se puso con cuidado el collar, se levantó y siguió ordenando el salón.

* * *

**Hasta aca llega el primer capitulo**

**El nombre completo de Gwen es Gwendolyn, pero cuando era pequeña no le gustaba eso, así q todos la llamaban Alex**


	2. Banda a tres cuartos

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece** sino a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Este fic esta compartido con TaloDB**

* * *

**Banda a tres cuartos**

Poco se tardaron Geoff y Gwen en llegar a la casa de la gótica. Luego de comer algo preparado por ambos, la chica le contó todo lo que había pasado con Duncan. Luego de separarse, el punk se volvió solitario igual que ella. A los trece se volvió rebelde, cosa que hizo que sus padres lo mandaran a otra ciudad. Ella decidió irse un tiempo después para cuidar de Duncan, además de que en aquella ciudad estaba además una academia de arte muy prestigiosa de la cual quería ser parte. Luego de charlar, se dirigieron a la habitación, pusieron algo de música y charlaron de varias cosas. Luego de un rato, sonó el teléfono. Era Duncan, quien decía que estaba en camino.

- ¿Es tu grupo favorito?- Preguntó el rubio, observando uno de los carteles pegados en la habitación.

- Sí, así es- Respondió con entusiasmo- Ya tengo entradas para su próximo concierto- Antes de continuar, el _ding dong _de la puerta los alertó- Creo que Duncan ya llegó.

- ¡Yo abro!- Saltó de la cama al piso en un brinco, digiriéndose a la puerta.

- ¡Geoff!- El punk estaba sorprendido de ver a Geoff tras la puerta. Se saludaron chocando las manos.

- Pasa- Dijo Geoff. Duncan obedeció, poniendo la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en el perchero- ¿Y Gwen?

- Está arriba.

- Ya veo- Comentó el punk- ¿En su cuarto?- El rubio asintió con la cabeza- Dile que vaya al mío.

- ¿Al tuyo?

- Sí- Notó la cara de confusión de Geoff- ¿No te lo dijo Gwen? Vivimos juntos.

- ¿Viven juntos?

- Sí- El rubio estaba cada vez más confundido- Creí que Gwen te lo habría dicho ya.

- No- Murmuró- No me lo había dicho.

- Bueno…- Le tocó el hombro- No importa, sube y dile que vaya a mi cuarto- Agregó antes de irse por un pasillo al fondo de la sala- Los espero allá.

Geoff, aún algo confundido por lo que Duncan le había dicho, subió las escaleras.

- ¿Era Duncan?- Comentó la chica cuando lo vio entrar.

- Sí, era él- Contestó el rubio.

- Qué bien… ¿Y por qué no subió?

- Porque dijo que fuéramos…- Hizo una pausa- A su cuarto.

- Ah, comprendo. Bueno, vamos enton…

- Espera- Le interrumpió.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la muchacha algo extrañada.

- ¿Duncan vive con vos?- Le soltó.

- Bueno… Sí…- Vio que Geoff la miraba algo molesto- Lamento no habértelo dicho.

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Es que… Bueno- Decía- No tuve un momento adecuado para decírtelo.

- ¿Son novios?

- ¿Cómo decís?

- Que si vos y Duncan son novios o algo- Explicó el rubio.

- No…- Dijo algo confundida.

- ¿Segura? No pareces muy…

- Geoff, es en serio. No somos novios- Insistió la joven- Cuando llegué aquí vi que Duncan estaba muy solo viviendo en una habitación deplorable, y como esta casa es de una tía que se la dejó a mis padres como herencia, le ofrecí alojarse conmigo. Tan sólo es eso.

- Pero- Siguió preguntando el rubio, mientras se dirigían donde el punk- ¿Sentís algo por él?

- No, Geoff, ya te lo dije- Se molestó un poco la chica- Sólo quise ayudarlo, somos amigos, nada más.

- Bueno.

- Ya llegamos- Un letrero de "Aléjese" adornaba la puerta de madera que indicaba además que la habitación era de Duncan- Toca la puerta- El rubio obedeció.

- Pasen- Se escuchó la voz del rebelde desde adentro. Ambos ingresaron, observando la espalda del punk, quien se terminaba de aplicar desodorante, para luego girarse, sonreírle a sus invitados y ponerse una camisa blanca- Pónganse cómodos.

- Gracias, viejo- Dijo Geoff, sentándose junto a Gwen en la cama del peliverde- Bonita habitación, Duncan- Agregó, admirando el color rojo de las paredes y los varios pósters de estrellas del rock que colgaban de las mismas. Duncan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras encendía su equipo de música- ¡Wow!- Exclamó, viendo hacia el equipo de música, y las pilas de CDs que se amontonaban junto al equipo- Sí que te gusta el rock, hermano.

- Es mi pasión, Geoff- Le contestó sonriendo.

- El sueño de Duncan es formar una banda de rock- Agregó Gwen.

- ¿Enserio?- Preguntó Geoff con asombro- ¡Me encantaría ser parte de esa banda! ¿Crees que haya lugar para un fiestero como yo en tu banda?

- Eso depende de qué toques, y de cómo lo toques.

- ¿No recuerdas que toco la batería desde los seis?- Le dijo con emoción.

- ¡Cierto, lo había olvidado!- Exclamó el punk, sorprendido de no haber recordado ese talento de su mejor amigo- ¡Claro que estás adentro, hermano!

- ¡Súper, viejo!- Dijo Geoff, mientras chocaba manos con Duncan.

- Bien- Dijo Duncan con bastante alegría- Debo llamar a Trent, entonces.

- ¿Trent?- Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

- Sí. Trent es el bajista de la banda, debo llamarle y decirle que encontramos baterista.

- Bien, ya que parece que estarán ocupados esta tarde- Comentó Gwen levantándose- Lo mejor será que vaya a estudiar y así los voy dejando tranquilos.

- ¡Gwen, espera!- Dijo Duncan, con algo de tristeza.

- Luego hablamos, Duncan. Geoff, nos vemos mañana- Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer tras la puerta. Geoff pudo notar que Duncan se sintió un poco triste después de que la gótica abandonara la habitación.

- ¿Está todo bien, hermano?

- ¿Huh?- Dijo, inconciente de su baja anímica ante su amigo- Sí, sí, todo está bien. Descuida.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta con respecto a Gwen?- Dijo el rubio acercándose a Duncan.

- Claro, hermano.

- Ella te gusta, ¿No es así?- Duncan se sonrojó levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Geoff lo notara. Puso una mano en su hombro y le alzó el rostro- No le diré a nadie si no me quieres contar, hermano.

- Pues… Siento algo por ella- Comenzó a relatarle- Desde que éramos pequeños que ella me gusta, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo. Sé que me ve como a un amigo, y prefiero eso a decirle y perder su amistad- Miró a Geoff, intentando esbozar una sonrisa, sin mucho éxito- Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie, sobretodo a Gwen.

- Soy una tumba, hermano- Dijo dándole un abrazo como apoyo- Tenemos que llamar a Trent.

- ¡Cierto!- Recordó el punk. Tomó su celular y comenzó a apretar botones- ¿Trent? Soy Duncan…

Luego de explicarle brevemente, Trent les pidió que fueran a su casa, una mansión ubicada en el límite de la ciudad. Luego de un largo viaje en taxi, finalmente pudieron llegar, siendo recibidos por el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, quien estaba ansioso por conocer al nuevo baterista.

- Trent- Presentó Duncan- Este es Geoff. Geoff, Trent.

- Un placer- Dijo Trent.

- Lo mismo digo, hermano- Respondió el rubio.

- Así que eres baterista, ¿No?

- Sí, y muy bueno- Respondió siempre sonriente.

- Eso lo veremos- Dijo con un deje de desconfianza.

- Es bueno, Trent- Lo defendió Duncan- Te doy mi palabra.

- Bien. Pasen y veamos cómo le va- Todos ingresaron. La casa era increíblemente grande y elegante, indicando que Trent era hijo de padres millonarios. En uno de los cuartos del piso subterráneo había un estudio de grabación con todo lo que necesitaban para ensayar. Les tomó unos minutos decidir una canción, la cual salió bastante mejor de lo que todos esperaban.

- ¡Viejo, eso fue increíble!- Exclamó Geoff una vez terminada la canción.

- ¡Estuvo genial!- Le apoyó Duncan- ¿Te convenciste ya, Trent?

- Sí, estuvo bastante bien- Dijo con entusiasmo- Bien, Geoff, estás adentro.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamaron tanto Geoff como Duncan ante la decisión.

- ¿Subimos a comer algo?- Preguntó Trent, mientras ambos chicos asentían. Subieron y comieron galletas y refresco.

- Chicos, tengo una duda- Dijo Geoff luego de comer otra galleta- ¿No necesitaremos un vocalista?

- Pues… Sí, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie aún- Comentó Trent.

- ¿Y Gwen? Pensé que ella cantaba bien.

- Y así es- Comentó Duncan- Pero ella no quiere ser la cantante.

- Ya veo- Murmuró el rubio- Entonces necesitamos de un vocalista para la banda…

* * *

**¿Algún titulo para la banda? Esa es con la pregunta que queremos respuesta jeje**


	3. La reunion, no fue una buena idea

**Disclaimer: TDI **no me pertenece, sino a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Este capitulo esta echo x mi, ThiagoDaanuu-18, dedicado a Talo x su cumpleaños.**

**Espero que le guste y que les guste.**

**Ya no hay mas nada para aclarar.

* * *

**

"_**La reunión, no fue una buena idea"**_

El bajista, Trent y el punk estaban en la plaza, para reunir a los integrantes que por ahora estaban dentro de la banda, tratarían el tema del vocalista, entre tantos.

—Mira quien viene allá —Exclamo Trent señalando a las espaldas del punk

—Hola viejos —Hablo el rubio llegando hacia los mismos, poco después acomodándose a su lado —, ¿Puedo tomar una galleta?—

—Claro —Exclamo Trent sonriendo —, ¿Tienen algún tema nuevo para la banda? —Agregó

—De eso mismo les iba a comentar, ya tengo unos dos fragmentos de nuestra nueva canción, la deje por ahí para que ustedes sigan con lo demás —Contesto el punk sacando una hoja de papel con letras escritas

—¿Saben quien puede hacernos buenos temas? —Cuestiono Geoff —, Gwen — Sonrió

—¿Seguro que escribe bien? —Pregunto el oji-verde no tan confiado

—Pronto te traeré una de ella y veras que lo que digo es verdad —Contesto el rubio sonriendo

—Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿has conseguido vocalista? —Agrego Trent tomando una galleta

—No, lo único que he echo es buscar un lugar para presentar nuestro primer tema a fin de año —Respondió Geoff sacando su celular, del bolsillo de su campera

—Esta bien —Exclamo el punk tomando un poco de jugo —, ¿Para que sacas el celular? —Le cuestiono mientras intentaba observar

—Simplemente me llegaba un mensaje de Gwen, confirmándome que vendrá —Contesto Geoff cerrando la tapa de su celular, guardándoselo poco después

—¿Cómo que vendrá Gwen?, esto es una reunión de la banda, ella no esta dentro —Decía el bajista, Trent, algo molesto

—Aun —Siguió la oración el rubio —, miren, justamente allí viene —Señalo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

—_Desde que le confesé a Geoff lo que sentía por Gwen, esta actuando raro, como que si a él también le guste y quiera hacerme sentir celos _—Se dijo el punk para sí mismo algo molesto

—Bueno, creo que esto acaba acá, tengo clases de bajo y necesito irme —Hablo Trent tomando sus cosas y yéndose antes de que la chica gótica llegara hacia los mismo

—Creo que se fue algo molesto, ¿O me pareció a mi? —Consulto Gwen llegando

—Nada mas te pareció a vos —Contesto Geoff fingiendo que sonreía

—Perdonen la ignorancia pero, ¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto Duncan observando a una chica de ojos color olivo, rubia con una coleta y flequillos a los costados de su rostro

—Ella es mi amiga Bridgette, Bridgette ellos son Duncan y Geoff —Presento la gótica mientras los señalaba

—Mucho gusto Bridgette —Respondieron ambos al unísono

—Siéntense —Les indico el rubio sin dejar de mirar a la chica que había llegado junto a Gwen —, pueden servirse lo que quieran —Agrego señalando la comida

—Gracias —Contesto la rubia en tono de dulzura

—_Gracias Bridgette, has hecho que Geoff se fije en otra chica que no sea Gwen _—Se dijo Duncan a sí mismo mientras sonreía y los observaba a los dos como se miraban

—Y bien, ¿Ella comenzara a concurrir a nuestra escuela? —Cuestiono el rubio esperando con ansias la respuesta, _sí_

—Claro que si, comenzara mañana, ya que se mudó la semana pasada para esta ciudad, por trabajos de sus padres —Contesto Gwen por la chica que permanecía callada

—Que bueno —Exclamaron Duncan y Geoff, ambos por diferentes causas, el punk por lo mismo que se había dicho a sí, anteriormente, y el rubio por el motivo que la vería todos los días de la semana

—Bien, tendré que irme, tengo que cuidar de mi hermana menor —Dijo Duncan levantándose del lugar para despedirse de los chicos

—Esta bien —Respondió Geoff algo decepcionado

—Pero no olviden, esto puede volver a repetirse —Sonrió el punk tomando sus cosas para retirarse

—¿Esto, de que hablas? —Cuestiono Gwen algo confundida

—Salir los cuatro —Respondió señalando a todos

—Ah si, claro —Exclamo la gótica sonriendo

—Esto traerá algunos problemas para la banda —Aporto Trent que los había estado observando desde que "se fue" del lugar

—Espera Bridgette —Exclamo Geoff hacia la rubia antes de que se retire, tomándola del brazo, haciendo que dé media vuelta

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto algo exaltada mientras giraba —, oh, disculpa no creí que fueras tu —Agrego algo avergonzada jugando con sus manos

—Descuida, simplemente, quería pedirte que salieras contigo, como una cita —Hablo Geoff algo entrecortado, ya que los nervios no lo dejaban terminar de una vez la frase

—Claro, creo que acepto tener una cita contigo —Respondió algo sonrojada mientras el rubio le tomaba el mentón haciendo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos

—Te veo mañana en mi casa a las ocho —Le susurro Geoff al oído de la rubia dejándola aun mas sonrojada

—Esta bien, nos vemos allí —Agrego Bridgette mientras sonreía, ya cuando ambos estaban distanciados

—No me dejes plantado —Comento Geoff en tono burlón caminando marcha atrás, ya que se iba retirando de la plaza

—¿Cómo piensas eso de mí? —Le cuestiono la rubia fingiendo estar molesta, poco después lanzándole un beso por el aire hacia el chico

—Lo tengo —Agrego el rubio presionando su puño mientras fingía que tomaba el beso enviado por el aire, haciendo que la chica riera por debajo, ambos volvieron a despedirse y caminaron hacia sus respectivas casas, pensando en como seria su cita, buena o mala experiencia, hasta el mas mínimo detalle.

—Esto traerá problemas a la banda, siempre tuve la presencia que este, Geoff, traería cosas no favorables para nuestra idea principal, ser una banda de rock importante, famosa para especificar, pero lo único que me dejo como conclusión esto, fue que la reunión no fue una buena idea —Hablaba Trent algo molesto mientras se retiraba de la plaza.

* * *

**Capas que quedo corto, pero era lo necesario por ahora.**

**Espero que te guste Talo, y que a ustedes también.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
